Koopa Cape
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Koopa Cape. Whether it be the craggy coastline, the forest with the fast moving river current, or the underwater tube that connects the ends of the coast and forest together, it's definitely a wild course you would never forget about!
1. Chapter 1

**Koopa Cape**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You would think I would have done this already. Eh, oh well, can't complain about... well, that. Enjoy.

* * *

Koopa Cape was a pleasant spot to be. Its own island with a craggy coast, a small forest with a freshwater river, and an underwater tube section that led from the forest back to the craggy coastline. Popular year round for its nice spring like weather, thousands of people came here daily to race, and amongst the most common were Koopa Troopas, most of them green shelled.

Which made things a little problematic, as it was hard to see which was the singular Koopa Troopa who made his name in Mario Kart history, being forced to make his shell brighter with a tad bit of yellow added to differentiate himself from all the other commonly green colored Koopas.

"It's hard being me..." Koopa mumbled to himself as he raced in his light blue colored standard kart, zipping over the green grass in the forest section as he past several other Koopas in standard karts. "The difference is kind of hard to see..."


	2. Chapter 2

Koopa Troopa was fishing on the craggy coastline of the Koopa Cape, wondering if he would get any bites on his old fishing rod. Dry Bowser pulled over by on his Piranha Prowler kart, stepping out of it and walking up to Koopa, who was sitting down.

"Trying to catch a couple of fish, huh?" Dry Bowser asked Koopa, his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips.

Koopa nodded his head as he turned his head around to glance at Dry Bowser. "Yeah. I'm trying to see if I could get the big one."

"Big one, huh?" Dry Bowser muttered as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right hand. "How big are we talking?"

Koopa chuckled as he turned his head back to the water, glancing down at it. "Let's just say... I'm trying to get an eel instead of a Cheep Cheep."

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he patted Koopa on his right shoulder. "Well, good luck with that." He stated as he headed back to his Piranha Prowler, zipping off while Koopa continued fishing.


	3. Chapter 3

Koopa Troopa was relaxing on top of the giant blue shell sticking on the cement paved path in the forest section of the Koopa Cape, watching several Shy Guys zipping by on B Dashers as Koopa bopped his head up and down. Suddenly, Koopa felt a pain in his neck, causing him to get up and rub it.

"Eugh... did I strain myself...?" Koopa asked as he noted how annoying the pain was, trying his best to sooth his neck.

While Koopa rubbed his neck, a lone red shelled Lakitu sped down the river in her Birthday Girl vehicle, trying to catch up to the others in front of her as several rocks suddenly tumbled down from the ledge to the right, crushing her in the process. Koopa didn't notice, as he was too engrossed in how much pain he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Koopa Troopa watched as the giant purple eel was trying to break through the underwater tube, with Koopa himself being at the end that lead back to the craggy coastline. Dry Bones pulled up in his Mini Beast, glancing at Koopa as he then turned his head to see the eel ramming into the tube.

"That darn thing is doing it again, huh?" Dry Bones remarked as he blinked.

Koopa sighed as he nodded his head, his yellow arms folded together. "Yeah. I've been trying to convince him to stop, but he just won't listen."

Dry Bones shrugged as he shook his head in response. "Hey, what are you going to do? He is just a stupid animal, after all." He then drove off, heading towards the finish line.

Koopa murmured upon hearing Dry Bones' last statement, continuing to watch the eel try and break the underwater tube.


	5. Chapter 5

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were at the Koopa Cape, arresting several driving Koopa Troopas in the craggy coast that were drunk. Dry Bowser was watching on the smooth green grass by the ramp that lead into the river section, munching on some plain brown donuts as Toadette walked up to him.

"Looks like those two big bosses are really taking their jobs as police officers seriously," Toadette commented, her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Dry Bowser nodded in response as he gulped his third donut down. "Well, they are the rulers of their species. Having a good amount of intelligence pays off when you're doing a job like they are."

Toadette then glanced at Dry Bowser, surprised at him eating. "I never knew that you liked eating, Big DB!"

"I don't, but it helps my jaw bones immensely every time I chew something." Dry Bowser pinpointed as he grabbed another fourth donut and bit into it. "Plus, neither King Bob-omb or Goomboss wanted these donuts anyway. Luckily for them, it was a free gift."

"Can I have some?" Toadette cutely asked, sitting down next to Dry Bowser as he shared the donuts with her, watching the two bosses turned cops arrest more drunken Koopas.

_Remember kids, **don't drink and drive.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dry Bowser and Funky Kong were looking down the edge that lead into the underwater tube from the river section of the Koopa Cape, with no races occurring today due to the fact that they were removing the tube to allow races for the Mario Kart 7 tournament to run.

"Hmm... how do you think the creatures living in the water feel about this?" Funky asked, his hands on his hips as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Dry Bowser shrugged as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Honestly, it beats me. One thing is for certain, those eels are not to be messed with. They'll gladly eat anything."

Funky was about to comment as Princess Rosalina approached the two. Dry Bowser, however, would not give the Peach clone a chance to speak, as he pushed her down the river, with a nearby giant purple eel snatching her and proceeding to eat her. Funky dropped his jaw in disbelief as he watched Rosalina get mauled, with Dry Bowser laughing his head off.


	7. Chapter 7

Koopa Troopa sighed as he was sitting on top of the giant, artificial blue shell in the river section of the Koopa Cape, watching several Dry Bones racing by in their Cheep Chargers as it was colder today than it was several days ago. Funky Kong was fixing up several karts nearby, walking up to the artificial shell as he placed his burly, furry hands on his hips.

"Yo, Koopa! What's wrong?" Funky exclaimed as he tilted his head up.

Koopa sighed as he turned to Funky, moving his hands about. "Oh, I was thinking. Would there ever be a point where this place can be used for stuff other than racing?"

Funky chuckled as he snapped his fingers together. "Well of course! You can do anything you like with this place when you put your mind to it!" He smiled as he pointed at himself. "Like me! I'm fixing up a couple of karts myself."

"Can I join you?" Koopa asked as he jumped off the artificial shell.

Funky laughed heartily as he nodded his head, with the two went to work on fixing karts together.


	8. Chapter 8

Mario and Luigi screamed as they were running across the river section of the Koopa Cape, being chased by several angry Goombas, with various Koopa Troopas on the grass sitting down laughing at the two plumbers as they tried to escape the mutated mushrooms' wrath.

"Mamma mia! Maybe we should have gone to the Acorn Plains instead-a!" Mario exclaimed as he shook his head.

Luigi cried as he had his hands on his head, pushing his green cap down as he dashed faster. "Or better yet, let's just stay away from adventuring for a while and just golf or something! Ever think of that!"

Koopa Troopa sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, standing right by the edge of the course leading into the underwater tube as Mario and Luigi jumped over it, landing in the ocean instead as they then rose back up, swimming as fast as they could as the Goombas jumped after them, with the eels and cheep cheeps chasing the two Italian plumbers as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were watching several pink colored cartoony walruses known as the Flipruses running amok among the cape, with them completely cluttering the river section as they caused several driving Koopas to get pushed to the side or frozen. Koopa and Paratroopa were both on the artificial blue shell.

"First it were those annoying Waddlewings, now we have these friggin' Flipruses?" Koopa sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, his yellow arms crossed. "Darn it, I thought those four took care of this problem. Now I gotta go and call them again..."

Paratroopa slowly fluttered his white wings as he moved his arms about. "Why can't we attempt to take them out ourselves?"

Koopa frowned as he turned his head to Paratroopa, closing his eyes as he sighed again. "Because sadly, these pink cartoony walruses are tricky. You never know what trick they could pull on us."

As he finished his sentence, a nearby Fliprus barked, spitting out an ice ball and hurling it at Koopa and Paratroopa, knocking them down. The Fliprus laughed as he bounced up and down, with both Koopa and Paratroopa groaning in pain.

"That's it," Paratroopa coughed as he lifted his head up, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "It's time to call them again. Hopefully they don't mind getting interrupted."


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly as she bent over, wearing her normal pink dress as she was letting loose in the river section of the Koopa Cape, standing next to the artificial blue Koopa shell as she was making her deep pitched flatulence echo. Koopa Troopa had his arms crossed, groaning as Shy Guy walked over.

"Princess Peach farting again?" Shy Guy commented, tugging down his red robes.

Koopa nodded as he turned to Shy Guy. "Yeah. I don't know why this girl is obsessed with farts, she's a literal air head."

"That's probably why." Shy Guy commented, both him and Koopa wincing as Peach farted loudly again, giggling as she took in the awful smell she produced with pride.


	11. Chapter 11

There were Flipruses and Waddlewings causing havoc on the Koopa Cape yet again, with Dry Bowser trying to zap them out of the sky as Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were also doing their best to get rid of the pesky cartoony mammals. Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy both watched on the top of a coniferous tree next to the bright blue shell, watching several more Waddlewings swoop down.

"Wonder how many of these guys there are." Koopa commented as he munched on a Jelly Shroom.

Shy Guy nodded his head in agreement as he was eating a couple of lumpy french fries. "Wherever they come from, it surely must be a cruddy place if they're invading this area." He commented as he placed more fries into his mouth, which was the black hole at the bottom of his mask.


	12. Chapter 12

"This cape is so damn boring," Wario grumbled as he folded his burly arms together, standing over the edge leading into the underwater tube below.

Koopa glared at Wario as he had his yellow arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Well, if you don't like it, then you can just leave."

"Yeah, but I want to wreck carnage around this trash heap!" Wario exclaimed as he began shaking Koopa violently. "Give me the inspiration to cause harm!"

As Koopa was about to say something, both him and Wario got blasted off into the sky by a rampaging Chain Chomp, who was on the loose as Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were trying to chain him down, but failing.


	13. Chapter 13

Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy were looking down at the sea water, seeing the giant purple colored eel having a yellow colored jigsaw piece in its possession, with it sticking to his tail. The two generic characters looked at each other as they were hesitant to see who would go in.

"Go." Koopa insisted as he pointed at the water with his left hand.

Shy Guy pointed at the water with his right hand. "You first." He insisted.

Koopa sighed in annoyance as he dropped his head. "Why do I have to go first?"

Shy Guy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Because the place is named after you."

Koopa shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Oh, well, if you insist." He took a deep breath as he jumped in, swimming towards the eel.

Shy Guy could only watch in horror as the giant eel grabbed Koopa by the shell, shaking him violently. Koopa called in for help, but Shy Guy ran away in fright, dropping his white mask.


	14. Chapter 14

Dry Bowser noticed that there weren't any creatures in the sea water below. He murmured as he looked closer at the area surrounding the underwater tube. Yoshi walked by, having finished off a meaty hamburger.

"Hey Dry Bowser. What are you doing?" Yoshi asked as he placed his hands behind his back.

Dry Bowser turned to Yoshi, moving his skeletal hands about. "Oh, I'm just looking at the water. There's something suspicious about the fact that there's no creature dwelling there when there normally are a few."

Yoshi pointed at the water to the right with his right hand. "Well, maybe those bubbles have something to due with it..."

Indeed, the bubbles that Yoshi pinpointed where actually coming from Princess Peach Toadstool, who was farting constantly as she was going for a swim in her pink scuba diver outfit. Dry Bowser shook his head as Yoshi kept pointing, the mystery of the creatures' disappearance having been solved.


	15. Chapter 15

Dry Bowser was munching on a large order of french fries he brought from McDonald's, walking around the river section of the Koopa Cape as several Wigglers were racing in the area, most of them riding in the Bumble V kart. Funky Kong was fixing up the artificial blue shell, which received some damage from the violent storm earlier.

"Oh hey, Dry B. This place sure took a beating last night." Funky commented as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, which he held his wrench in.

Dry Bowser held his red carton of fries with his left skeletal hand. "I'm guessing that there was a violent storm, am I correct?"

Funky nodded his head as he slightly moved his purple sunglasses up, turning his head to Dry Bowser. "Yep. And lord knows how the racers are able to race with how muddy this grass is."

Dry Bowser murmured as he walked over the river current, helping Funky out with the fixing. "Here, let me help you out." He stated as he placed his carton of fries down, opening up Funky's red toolbox.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"You know what these chapters need? More fleshing out and actual development of the characters! Better yet, these need to be entertaining, because I've been bored out of my mind! This author is so keen to writing one hundred words per chapter, it's effecting his overall performance! Talk about letting your talents go down the drain, Mr. Author!"  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Koopa Troopa was in the underwater tube, looking around to see a lot more giant, purple eels swimming around it. He folded his yellow arms together as he shook his head, with Funky Kong driving down in his Offroader.

"What's up, turtle dude?" Funky asked Koopa as he stopped his vehicle.

Koopa turned around, moving his yellow arms about. "Oh, it's just that all these eels popped out of nowhere and are causing quite a predicament."

Funky shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Don't worry, shell bro. This underwater tube is strong enough to resist anything."

Suddenly, the eels began attacking the underwater tube by tackling into it, with Koopa jumping onto the back of Funky's Offroader as Funky sped out of there, the underwater tube collapsing as water came bursting in, with the eels now swimming about in it.


	17. Chapter 17

Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy were running away from Godzilla, who had suddenly made a shocking appearance at the Koopa Cape. As the two sole members of their generic species headed towards the river, Godzilla roared loudly as he towered over the trick ramp, watching Koopa and Shy Guy hurry onto the river stream that headed towards the west.

"How did Godzilla get all the way here?" Shy Guy asked as he ran slightly faster than Koopa, his arms in the air.

Koopa moved his arms about as he shook his head, telling Shy Guy repeatedly, "Who cares, just keep running so that we don't get blasted!"

Godzilla didn't share the memo, as he fired his radioactive breath onto the coastal area, causing the smooth green grass by the edge to catch immediately on fire as red hot flames popped up, the Goombas screaming as they jumped off the craggy coastline into the salty seawater below. Godzilla roared loudly as he then smashed the trick ramp with his head, causing parts of it to fall in the water as he fired his radioactive breath more, destroying much of the Koopa Cape and reducing it to a smothering mess.


	18. Chapter 18

The Koopa Cape was a nice course. Had a coastal area, as well as a river and an underwater tunnel, making it a nice place to have a golfing game, as Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa both were right before the ramp that lead to the river section.

"I bet you all the sweet cookie batter in the Cookie Canyon that you won't do it." Koopa insisted as he folded his arms, smirking as he continued gloating to Daisy. "I have the home field advantage."

Daisy grumbled as she shook her butt in front of Koopa. "Please! I have a stronger drive! Watch!" She then smacked the golf ball, watching it hit the artificial blue shell.

Koopa yawned as he walked past Daisy. "Nice shot. But watch this." He then bent down as he smacked the ball lighter than usual, causing it to land right on the first wooden ramp. He then turned to Daisy, pointing at the ramp. "Nice and elegant, without a hint of rushing."

Princess Daisy farted loudly to spite Koopa as she moved past him, a noticeable damp spot on the back of her orange shorts as Koopa rolled his eyes at Daisy's immaturity.


	19. Chapter 19

It was raining harshly at the Koopa Cape as no races were held that day. Funky Kong was there to fix up several of the crashed karts that were in the river section, being underneath the giant artificial blue shell as he noticed several bright flashes of white lightning.

"Hmm, it's pretty storming harshly here today." Funky commented as he shook his head, focusing back on fixing one of the Offroader vehicles. "Good thing I found shelter underneath this building."

"It's not really a building..." The red robed Shy Guy commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, tilting his head to the left. "It's like a leftover from the original plans of the racecourse."

Funky stared blankly at Shy Guy as he sighed, shrugging while Funky continued working on the kart.


	20. Chapter 20

The Rhedosaurus was n the river section, roaring as he stepped on the Huckit Crabs that were overpopulating themselves in the Koopa Cape, with Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy both shocked as the gigantic radioactive reptile was wrecking havoc.

"Geeze... that thing must be huge!" Koopa exclaimed as he moved his yellow hands about. "I think the only thing I have seen bigger than this monster is Bowser when he was trying to take over the universe!"

Shy Guy nodded his head as he hid behind Koopa, being fearful of the Rhedosaurus. "A rifle grenade loaded with a potent radioactive isotope is the only thing that can save us from this thing, and we don't even have it..."

The Rhedosaurus moved towards the ramp, eying Koopa and Shy Guy as the two members of their generic species jumped off the coastal cliff, landing in the shallow sea water below.


	21. Chapter 21

It rained harshly in the Koopa Cape, with the waves hitting the coastal shoreline as several masochist Lakitus were all racing, each of them being zapped once by the incredibly common lightning bolts that struck the darkened, cloudy skies. Koopa Troopa and Toad watched in amazement underneath the artificial blue shell on a laptop as they were amazed at how gusty the red shelled Lakitus were.

"These guys definitely have bigger guts than I ever would," Koopa commented as he blinked, shaking his head. "I would never let myself get zapped by lightning that didn't come from an item box!"

Toad nodded in agreement as he moved his arms about. "Y-yeah, I agree. It just seems too freaky to have actual lightning zap out..." He shuddered as he held his arms together. "I'm getting the creeps just thinking about it!"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the top of the artificial blue shell, making both Koopa and Toad hold each other in fear as they trembled, the thunder booming loudly.


	22. Chapter 22

The Koopa Cape was being stormed on by a heavy thunderstorm, with the Goombas having been zapped out of existence by powerful white lightning bolts. Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were both hiding inside the artificial red Koopa shell close towards the underwater pipe, hearing how loud the rain pouring was.

"I wish this storm would go away," Paratroopa admitted as he munched on some popcorn he made. "It's hard to enjoy the serenity of the river with all this rain and thunder."

Koopa nodded in agreement as he sipped his glass of lemonade. "I agree. This storm is just too much." He then snapped his fingers as he turned to Paratroopa. "On that note, did you hear that Seaside Hill is getting a new food stand?"

"A new good stand?" Paratroopa gawked as he shook his head. "How many stands does that place have? I can't _stand_ to think about it!"

Koopa chuckled at Paratroopa's pun as he placed his glass of lemonade down, moving his yellow hands. "Well, I heard it's right by the Ocean Palace. You want to go check it out when this storm's over?"

"Oh, most definitely!" Paratroopa exclaimed as the two continued to chat amongst each other while waiting for the violent storm to pass.


	23. Chapter 23

The green shelled Koopa Troopa was holding a yellow colored coin block as the red shelled Paratroopa was watching various red shelled Lakitus and red robbed Shy Guys zip by on the river stream.

"What's with the coin block?" Paratroopa asked as he moved his hands about.

Koopa smirked as he glanced at the coin block, then back at Paratroopa. "Oh, this? It's a special occasion. I'm going to put it by the artificial red shell."

"Be careful. You know how wacky things get here." Paratroopa stated, nodding his head.

Koopa nodded his head in response as he carefully dashed towards the artificial red shell, only to slip and fall on his face, with the coin block bouncing away in the river stream. Gasping, Koopa went after it, leaving Paratroopa, who watched in amazement.

"I gotta get that coin block back!" Koopa exclaimed as he chased it with all his might. "It's vital to me!"


	24. Chapter 24

Shy Guy and Wiggler were trying to get the three waddling Goombas together, with all of them waddling away from them.

"Darn it! These Goombas are so annoying!" Wiggler exclaimed as she shook her lower arms in frustration, while holding a rope with her upper arms. "How can Koopa expect us to catch these?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe with a certain amount of luck, we'll triumph." Shy Guy commented as he shook his head, sighing. "Oh, I wonder where Koopa is..."

* * *

Koopa Troopa continued chasing after the coin block as he jumped into the salty sea water below, with the underwater tube having been removed for the race.

"Damn it, where are you?" Koopa thought to himself as he swum past the Cheep Cheep, spotting the coin block in front of Unagi the giant purple eel.

As Koopa attempted to grab it, Unagi snapped at Koopa, shaking him violently as Koopa retreated into his green shell, being spat out of the water and landing on the coastal path as Unagi glared at Koopa, sinking back to sea.

Koopa frowned as he placed his hands on his face. "Man, how am I going to get that coin block back now...?" He asked himself, frowning as he shook his head.


End file.
